Définitivement
by Cear Grishka
Summary: C'était un jeudi que tu avais fait irruption dans ma vie. Comme ça, et dans un sens, je pense que ça t'amusait, un peu. Parce que moi, ça m'effrayait. (UA-OS-Ereri)


Non corrigé, il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes.

* * *

C'était un jeudi que tu avais fait irruption dans ma vie. Comme ça, et dans un sens, je pense que ça t'amusais, un peu. Parce que moi, ça m'effrayait. Il était quatre heure du matin et je venais de m'endormir, la journée avait été longue, le déménagement éprouvant et je venais à peine de finir de monter mon lit. Pas celle de mettre des draps, trop éreinté pour ça.

Les nuit d'été sont chaudes, surtout en période de canicules, alors je dormais sans couverture, j'avais trop chaud. Vraiment trop. Mais un froid glaciale avait commencé à s'emparer de mes membres. Tétanisé et troublé dans la première phase de mon sommeil, la plus fragile, j'avais lentement ouvert les yeux. Battant des paupières, retenant un bâillement, je t'avais vu.

J'avais cessé de respirer, de bouger, mon cœur battait la chamade alors que tu étais allongé à quelques centimètres de moi, nos nez se touchant presque alors que je cherchais encore à me persuader que tu n'étais qu'une illusion dû à mon sommeil troublé.

Je t'avais vu ouvrir la bouche, et je m'attendais à tout. Que tu m'annonce que tu étais un tueur en série, que tu avais tué mes parents, que j'étais le prochain. Mais tu ne l'avais pas fait, et dans un sens, c'était pire encore.

Parce que, si ça avait été le cas, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux.

-Bouh.

Il était quatre heure du matin et la seule réaction logique que j'avais réussi à avoir était de hurler tout en roulant sur la droite pour tomber du lit, me fracassant les cotes sur la table de nuit et la tête contre le parquet.

Et t'avais rit. Comme le putain d'enfoiré que t'étais.

Mais peu importe parce qu'aussi tôt que mes parents avaient déboulés dans la chambre pour voir si j'allais bien, tu avais disparu.

J'avais à nouveau chaud, sommeil et quand j'avais remarqué que la fenêtre était fermée, c'était assez pour me convaincre que c'était juste une illusion.

Ouais, ça aurait été tellement plus simple si ça en avait été une.

* * *

C'était la semaine suivante que tu étais réapparu. Y'avait de l'orage, et l'orage, moi, ça m'effrayait. Comme tes yeux.

Après une journée passée dans les bras de ma mère pour qu'elle me protège d'éclairs qui ne m'atteindraient jamais, elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir au travail et mon père n'était toujours pas rentré. Le seul endroit m'octroyant un minimum de sécurité étant mon lit, je m'y étais précipité.

Et quand j'avais ouvert la porte de ma chambre, t'étais là. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait pénétrer la pluie et le grondement assourdissant du tonnerre. Tes jambes se balançant dans le vide et la tête rejetée en arrière pour observer à ta guise la bataille du ciel, tu fredonnait la marche funèbre et c'était assez inquiétant comme vision pour me faire faire une crise d'angoisse.

Mais tu t'étais retourné, pile au moment où un éclair s'abattait plus loin, illuminant ma chambre d'un blanc aveuglant, la seule chose alors visible était tes yeux couleur tempête.

C'était, sans mauvais jeu de mot, un coup de foudre.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et j'étais fasciné par tes mouvement alors que tu pénétrais ma chambre, même pas mouillé, contrairement au sol inondé. Toi aussi tu m'observais. Puis tu observais mes meubles, les jaugeant, les inspectant, grimaçant en voyant le désordre sur le bureau.

Tu t'étais sans gêne allongé sur le lit, croisant tes bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond tandis que la chanson du désordre de la nature continuait de se jouer dehors.

J'avais fermé la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

Tu t'étais redressé pour t'appuyer sur tes avant bras pour m'adresser un regard blasé et alors que tu t'apprêtais à répondre, je ne pouvais empêcher mon palpitant de s'emballer en remarquant à quel point tu étais beau.

Le genre de beauté qui inquiète, qui envoûte.

-C'était la mienne avant. Dis moi plutôt, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou paumé ?

-Le travail de mon père.

Tu avais fait ce sourire dubitatif qu'ont les gens écœuré par la vie, puis tu t'étais réinstallé confortablement sur l'oreiller.

-C'est toujours une question de travail.

Tu avais dû sentir mon regard intrigué, car tu avais lâché un rire cynique tout en soulevant ton t-shirt, me dévoilant ton torse, et même si je notais sa parfaite structuration, je remarquais surtout la longue cicatrice qui le barrait dans la hauteur, jusque la poitrine, le cœur.

-Le travail, ouais...

J'avais soudainement extrêmement froid malgré la lourde humidité de la pièce, et j'étais allé fermer la porte pour plus d'intimité, même si on était seul. Mais quand je me redirigeais vers le lit, tu avais déjà disparu.

* * *

C'était deux jours plus tard que tu étais revenu. Je commençais à penser que je devenais fou, vraiment, tu apparaissais et disparaissais comme ça, alors peut-être n'étais tu que le fruit de mon imagination.

Toujours était-il que c'était encore les vacances d'été et mes parents avaient bien intégré le fait qu'elles étaient faites pour que je ne fasse rien. Ce que je m'accordais à faire, seul dans ma chambre, à me torturer l'esprit en me demandant si tu allais revenir un jour.

J'avais mes écouteurs visés dans les oreilles, en train de dessiner, assis contre la tête de lit, roulant parfois des épaules quand la position devenait trop inconfortable, et quand j'avais senti la soif, j'avais relever le tête vers la porte.

Mais la porte, je ne la voyais pas. Toi, tu étais là, au pied de mon lit, assis en tailleur à me fixer comme si tu étais capable de voir à l'intérieur de moi.

Je n'avais plus soif. J'avais froid.

-Je m'appelle Levi.

Y'avait la lumière juste au dessus de ta tête, et pas d'ombre sous tes genoux. Bizarrement, je m'en foutais. Ta présence me faisait ressentir une peur constante, excitante, euphorisante. Étrangement, je savais que c'était tes sentiments à toi. Mais je n'arrivais pas ressentir d'autres choses non plus quand tu étais là.

-Eren.

-Je sais.

-Oh.

-C'est écrit sur la porte.

-Ah.

Il n'y avait pas eu de réelle conversation, on était juste plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre en attendant que le temps passe. Tu étais resté là à me fixer pendant une heure ou deux et moi j'avais peur de cligner des yeux et voir que tu avais disparu.

Mais ma mère était rentrée, m'avait appelé et j'avais juste détourné le regard vers la porte une seconde, mais ça avait suffit pour que tu partes.

* * *

C'était à partir du vendredi suivant que tu t'étais mis à venir régulièrement, et de plus en plus longtemps. Tous les jours même, et toute la journée en fait. Ou toute la nuit. Ca n'avait plus d'importance parce que je suivait ton horloge à toi.

J'étais éveillé quand tu venais, m'endormais quand tu partais, et les moments où j'étais debout mais que tu n'étais pas là, je les consacrais à ma survie : manger, doucher, convaincre ma mère d'aller faire les courses seule.

On passait notre temps à parler. Et quand on ne parlait pas, on se regardait dans les yeux.

Tu m'avais raconté que ta mère était morte quand t'étais encore qu'un gosse, que c'était ton oncle qui t'avait élevé, qu'il t'avait appris à crocheter une serrure, tirer à l'arc et tout un tas d'arme à feu pas forcément légale, à tuer quelqu'un sans faire souffrir, à tuer quelqu'un pour faire souffrir, et un tas d'autres trucs tout aussi peu légale.

Je t'avais parlé de mes amis, dans mon ancienne ville, de mes talents en dessin, de mes peurs vis à vis de l'avenir, et du fait que je trouvais ça tellement cool que tu aies été tueur à gage alors que moi tout ce dont je pouvais te parler pendant des heures, c'était de toi.

Alors on parlait encore de toi. Tu vivais ici avant, et ton lit était contre l'autre mur, alors j'avais bougé le miens pour voir comme ça faisait de vivre de ce coté, de vivre comme toi, un peu. Et même si il n'y avait aucune différence, ça me rendait tellement heureux que j'en avais mal aux joues de sourire.

J'avais cru comprendre que tu vivais ici avec ton frère et ta sœur, avant. Mais tu ne t'étendais pas sur le sujet et tu ne répondais pas à mes questions. T'avais la technique pour détourner mon attention. Tu me souriais. Un genre de sourire qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire que tu souriais, juste que tu me narguer et que je n'aurai jamais la réponse. Et ça me donnait envie de rire. Parce que ça me faisait pleurer.

* * *

C'était quelques semaines avant la reprise des cours qu'on en avait parler. Du fait que j'étais fou amoureux de toi et que toi...

Que toi, tu étais toi.

On était allongés dans mon lit, sur le coté, face à face, nez à nez, comme la première fois. Et j'aimais ça car je pouvais tout voir de ton regard et caresser ta joue gelée. Je m'étais habitué au froid avec toi, après tout, c'était toi qui en souffrait le plus.

A un moment, j'avais pris ta main et mêlé nos doigts, sans qu'on se quitte des yeux. Mon cœur battait vite, comme à chaque fois que tu étais là. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, comme à chaque fois que tu étais là.

Blotti l'un contre l'autre, sous la couette, on écoutait le vent se fracasser contre les tuiles du toit et mes parents s'engueuler en bas.

-Je t'aime.

-Dis pas de conneries.

Je disais pas de conneries.

-Et toi ?

-Ouais, je suppose.

Et je t'avais embrassé, j'avais juste pressé mes lèvres contre les tiennes, toujours aussi froides, glacées, j'en avais eu des frissons. Moi, je te voulais chaud, et vivant.

-Pourquoi j'arrive à te toucher ? J'y arrivais pas hier.

-Je voudrais... être un peu heureux avant de partir définitivement.

Définitivement. Ce mot m'avait donné le tournis et la nausée, et dans ton regard, je pouvais voir que si tu avais pu, ça t'aurais fait le même effet. C'était comme me compresser les poumons.

Je n'arriverais plus à respirer sans toi.

Alors, désespérément, je m'étais accroché à toi et je t'avais embrassé sans m'arrêter, cherchant à graver le contour de tes lèvres dans ma mémoire, ne jamais oublier cet instant.

-C'est quand, définitivement ?

Tu avais haussé les épaules. Tu ne savais pas, juste que tu étais de plus en plus faible et que, quitte à disparaître pour de bon, autant te rendre assez présent pour qu'on puisse profiter et être un peu heureux, ensemble, juste une fois.

Après tout, tu étais déjà mort.


End file.
